Love, or is it?
by mystic-kiko
Summary: Ino finds a mysterious note addressed to Naruto and his determined to get him and the girl who loves him together. But is it a girl? Shonen-ai!


Love, Unrequited  
  
This a parody on a story I once read. This is slightly Ino heavy, but thats just in the beginning. The reason I put the first part in Ino's POV is because it makes more sense. I will have alternating points though.  
  
Warning: Shonen-ai  
  
Ino scrambled down the hall, breath catching in her throat. Slipping on the tiles, she grabbed the doorknob and bounded into the room. The black haired exchange teacher turned towards her with a slightly disgusted face. The scar on his nose scrunched up as he frowned at her. She rather suspected he was gay, though that was just a suspicion...  
  
"Miss Yamanaka. How nice of you to join us. Please take your seat..."   
  
Ino sighed in relief. "Safe!" cheered her mental victory. Beaming around the sun-lit class room she headed towards her seat in the second aisle near the window. High-fiving Sakura, she went to sit down beside the bubblegum pink haired girl when the teacher spoke again.  
  
"You may site down Miss Yamanaka, after you put your name on the detention list." A general snicker filled the room. Ino scowled, embarassed and cursing the teacher under her breath.  
  
"Ino, on second thought, add the entire class to the list." Groans and boos were heard all the way down the hall. Turning around, bowing and smiling brightly, she said "Of course Iruka-sensei."  
  
"And Ino?"  
  
"Yes?" If she didn't know better, she would think he looked rather smug.  
  
"I want everyone's first and last name in alphabetical order...and written in Japanese kanji." While Ino's jaw hit the floor, while several tongues popped out of mouths. This was only her first year in her Japanese class. How the heck was she supposed to know? Iruka turned to face the class, the tongues disappearing back into the class's faces. Ino pulled up a certain finger, and waggled it while edging towards the dictionary.   
  
"No dictionary Ino."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tapping her pencil on the desk lightly, Ino counted down the seconds until the class ended. She had thought this was going to be an easy credit, but boy, had she been wrong. This class had turned out to be the absolute most hell-ridden credit in the entire school. Watching the clock expectantly, she mentally counted down the seconds until the class (or torture) was over. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1...  
  
The bell rang its usual annoying tone, but to Ino it could have been a choir of heavenly angels. Grabbing her books she bounded out the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Iruka leaning over to grab her before she left, but she put on a little burst of speed and burst out the classroom down the hall. A couple seconds later, Sakura skidded to a halt beside her.  
  
"Ino, you should have seen the look on baka-sensei's face when you ran out on him. He looked like he wanted to murder you." Sakura was giggling so hard that she had to stop to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah, what do you expect? He's a gay little..."  
  
"Oh-my-gosh! It's Sasuke!" Sakura face matched the colour of her hair. Ino turned her head slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the guy Sakura had been raving about for the last couple of weeks. Her breath catching in her throat, Ino blushed while looking at the tall boy, no man in front of her. Sakura wasn't lying when she told Ino about him. The figure in front of her was something she had only seen in mangas before, a true bishounen*. Ebony hair tied back in a loose pony-tail and typical black, slightly gothy look. The eyes seem to penetrate to her very soul...or was she just feeling poetic today? Giving her head a shake, she concentrated on being the only girl he would like.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke looked slightly annoyed."You've only been staring at me for the last 2 minutes. Do you want something?"  
  
"Sasuke Uchida, am I right? I'm Ino." Ino raised her hand to shake his hand.  
  
Sasuke ignored the outstetched hand. He had heard the earlier conversation of the two girls, and had already formed his own opinion of them, no matter of the guys who claimed they were "the best chicks ever". Brushing past them, he paused to ask "Do you know where Naruto is?"  
  
  
  
Ino frowned slightly. Being cast off by this guy was not a high in her life. Maybe if she could impress him...  
  
"You know we could get together sometime-"  
  
"Do you or do you not know where he is?" Startled, Ino glared at him. Who did he think he was? What was his deal with Naruto anyways. An image of the ADD-kid kid came to mind, with unruly blonde hair, and currently failing most of his subjects. Compated to Sasuke, the top student in the school, he was nothing, an absolute zero.  
  
"What do you want with him anyways?"  
  
"I-I need to give him his textbook." Sasuke's pale face was turning a delicate shade of pink. Ino contemplated the look for a second, then dismissed it. She was too grateful to hear that ignorant pig of a bishounen stumble, and she was going to flaunt it for all she had.  
  
Flipping her blonde tresses past her hair, she made sure the very tips graced his face while grabbing Sakura and marching down the hall. A "Who cares?" floated past back to Sasuke.   
  
Sakura's shocked and angry face appeared in her line of vision the next second. "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Ino smirked, and casually continued on. "Better to keep him hanging. I couldn't let that bastard show me up."  
  
Sakura was far from relieved though. She tugged vigorously at Ino's purse. "But you made me look bad too, and I didn't even do anything." Glancing at the rose-haired girl, Ino decided it was time for a ego-boosting for Sakura. After all, the girl had been dealing with depression on and off throughout the past two years of high-school.  
  
"Sakura, you are too good for him anyways." Yes, she knew, classic, horrible line that made no one feel better anymore, but her mind was not supplying any others right now. Catching a glimpse of the clock, she gasped.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, gotta run! My english lit. class is in 2 minutes!" Now didn't this feel familiar, as she dashed down the hallway, darting in between various people into she collided with another hurried figure. Papers flew all around like large snowflakes, as two graceless bodies landed on the floor in a tangled huddle, amidst giggles and laughter.  
  
"Watch it loser!" Was Ino's original reply. Looking over to see who it was, she saw the blonde hair, and groaned. Why him, just after that embarrasing incident with Sasuke, she had to run into the cause of this mess, and another detention.   
  
Naruto moaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead gingerly where he had traded blows with Ino's purse. What did girls keep in there anyways. Gathering up his books, he mumbled a quick sorry and walked away. He was already late, and did not need to be Ino's next story on the gossip train.  
  
Ino cursed incoherently under her breath. Sweeping up her books, she found a blue note, that had not been there before. She skimmed the note, her eyes widening as she read the note.  
  
'Dear N,  
  
Please meet me at the mall today, beside the entrance. Just be there, okay? Don't be late like that stupid guardian of yours, Kakashi.  
  
Love S.'  
  
N...that must be Naruto. Then who would that leave the mysterious S to be? Wait a second, Sakura had been tutoring the brat lately, and she had been unwillingly to really talk about it, just nibbling around the subject, with "he's a loser", and "hopeless". What if she liked and him, and Sasuke was just a front? The more Ino got her hand around the idea, the more she enjoyed it. Pratically skipping down the hall to her next class, Ino's matchmaker heart within stirred, and the ideas started brewing inside her devious mind.  
  
How was it? Too long, too short. Boring? Please review! (But you don't have to.)  
  
*There is one guy at our school that is the only guy I've ever seen that looks like a bishounen from one of our mangas. And this includes celebs. 


End file.
